Carlos De Vil
Carlos Oscar De Vil is one of the characters of Descendants: Wicked World. He is the son of Cruella De Vil, one of Disney's most popular villains and the main antagonist of the 1961 Disney movie, One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Carlos is best friends with Jay, he is good friends with Mal and Evie. Carlos is voiced by the late Cameron Boyce, who also portrayed Carlos in the movie. Background He is the son of Cruella de Vil. He is treated by her more like a slave than a son, often having to wash and brush her furs and pampering her. In addition, she has instilled within him a fear of dogs. He has never left the isle of the lost before. He mentions how he has never eaten sweet stuff since there are none on the island. Carlos is jumpy and anxious, but with the skills of a true tech prodigy. He's been working feverishly on a project that would connect the Isle of the Lost to the outside world. Although he inherited his mother's love of fashion (especially if it's in black-and-white), he didn't inherit Cruella's love of dogs ― on the contrary, Carlos is deathly afraid of dogs (though it turns out this is because his mother told him dogs were rabid vicious animals that attack little boys who don't behave). Instilled with an ever-present fear of dogs, Carlos joins the other villain kids as they take on prep school at Auradon to capture Fairy Godmother's magic wand and set their parents free. His tech-savviness comes in handy when he and the other villain teens get stuck in a bind. Cruella raised Carlos into thinking that dogs are killers, as well as vicious, rabid pack animals. As a result, Carlos has an extreme fear of canines, practically allowing them to chase him up a tree. But Ben (the Prince, and son to Belle and the Beast), has him look after Dude, the school mutt, to help Carlos overcome his misconception of canines, and grows to care about Dude. Personality Carlos is one of the nicer VKs and is rarely seen doing bad things. In fact, he seems to be a follower more than a leader and follows what his friends do or his mother tells him to. Having been treated as a slave for a long time, he seems obedient and dislikes the idea of going against authority. Despite this, he is very intelligent and is good with technology as shown when he helps shut down the alarm when the four of them set off the alarm and try to escape the Museum. He is very caring towards his friends, though he tends to get into rough fights with Jay who is his best friend. He tends to be very nervous and anxious but can stand up for himself when he needs to, as shown when he stood up to his mother who wanted to use Dude to make a new coat/scarf. He is loyal to his friends but was the last to choose good because he was scared about what his mother would do to him. He is fairly shy and tends to stand in the background, but with help from his friends he starts to get along with others and become more outgoing as shown when he helps his Tourney team make the winning goal and helping his friends stand up against Maleficent. He enjoys black and white clothes due to his mother's influence and has been shown to have come out of his shell by Wicked World, having taken pictures of everyone acting silly when Mal turned them into dogs in episode 10 of wicked world and interacting with everyone in episodes 16-18. Carlos is actually 14 not 16. Trivia *He is the first Descendant in all the franchise to have a first name, middle name and surname. There are only two other characters with a middle name: Mal (Bertha) and Ben (Florian). And there is only one character with a surname: Chad Charming. However it is speculated that Mal's last name is Faery. *Cameron Boyce dyed his hair blond for this movie. *Carlos' Tourney number is 101, an allusion to 101 Dalmatians, the film his mother is from. *Carlos De Vil is Cameron Boyce's first role in a Disney Channel movie. *Carlos De Vil was originally going to have two Dalmatian henchmen named "Laurie" and "Frieda"; this was scrapped because of the latter henchman name. *At the time of the film, he is fourteen years old. The novel, "Isle of the Lost" reveals him to be two years younger than everyone in his level at school, including Mal, Evie, and Jay. This would maybe explain his smaller stature. *Like Jafar, he appears to find his mother's talking to a stuffed dog head to be irritating *Evie was his first real friend. *He had a sidekick cat named Beelzebub (one of Lucifer's kittens). It was a gift in his baddie bag at Evie's 6th birthday party, and shows him affection his mother doesn't. Given there's no reference in the the film, this is likely a continuity error, or the cat had simply be adopted by someone else due to Cruella. *He is extremely smart, as he managed to temporarily break through the barrier. *He has a cousin named Diego. *Cruella forced him to sleep on a lumpy mattress in her dressing room, which is accessible through her fur coat closet. There is another door which Carlos use to bypass the bear traps security system. *He considers Harry and Jace (sons of Horace and Jasper), his "fake" friends (henchmen). *He re-purposes the various things in the basement (mostly dog stuff from her failed plan) for his science experiments, despite his mother's hysterical reactions to losing momentos of her past. *He is treated far worse than Mal, Evie, and Jay. *While on the island, Carlos's mother used him as a slave, forcing him to do several things, even the humiliating act of doing her laundry because she was too lazy to do it herself. **Likely because of this, he will usually hum the tune of Roger's infamous song about her, just for the joy of seeing her go into hysterics because of how much she hates said song. Though Carlos himself does admit that it is catchy. *He attended Dragon Hall (an evil school), before Auradon Prep. *The only colors that Carlos can be seen wearing (red, black and white) are also his mothers signature color's. Evie's first thought about what it made her think of was a bloody skunk. *Evie gave Carlos his first pillow. *In Disney Descendants Yearbook, his "secret wish" is to run a rescue shelter for abused and abandoned animals(and children), while his "not-so-secret wish" is to never see a fur coat or a bunion ever again. *It's revealed that Carlos wants to be a dog walker or an app designer when he grows up. *His favorite class is "History of Woodsmen and Pirates". Stating that there are very few dogs in those subjects(and not too many parents either). *He likes to see D'Artagnan's sword, hat, and boots at the museum. Stating that D'Atragnan was one brave guy and that he really looks up to him. *His mother loves her furs more than she loves him: this is something he knows, but when he is asked it as an answer to cross the bridge in the book, it makes him upset. *As said by Cameron Boyce in an interview, he is more "I'm evil, don't hurt me!" and unlike the others does not actually do anything remotely mean-spirited throughout the whole movie and film, except helping with the plan, and perhaps kicking the apples in the first song. despite this, he is the last to choose good, but this is because of his fear of what their parents may do. *Carlos resembles Kosuke Nitou from Kamen Rider Wizard. *In Return to the Isle of the Lost, it was revealed that Carlos' middle name was Oscar. *The name of his home on the isle is called Hell Hall. Category:Male Characters Category:New Generation Category:Villain Kids Category:Sons Category:Tourney Players Category:Auradon Students Category:Descendants Characters Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters